The thruth is
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Hermione sempre achou que Draco era do tipo que usava cuecas boxer.


**Título**:The thruth is...

**Sumário**: Hermione sempre achou que Draco era do tipo que usava cuecas boxer.

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Hiei-and-shino

**Classificação**: K

**Gênero**: geral

**Observações**: Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

Fic escrita para o projeto **Filthy Tales 2.0** do fórum 6vassouras.

**The thruth is...**

Hermione sempre achou que Draco era do tipo que usava cuecas boxer.

Mas, na verdade, ele usava samba-canção.

Draco, por sua vez, sempre achou que Hermione fosse o tipo de menina básica.

Mas, na verdade, ela usava lingerie de cor roxa.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco era do tipo que se estressava por qualquer sujeira em suas roupas.

Mas, na verdade, ele era sempre o primeiro a sujá-las.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione era do tipo que não aceitava alterações em seus planos.

Mas, na verdade, era sempre ela quem o puxava de surpresa para um beijo.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco não gostava de bagunçar os cabelos.

Mas, na verdade, ele sempre puxava as mãos dela e a ajudava a bagunçá-los.

Draco sempre achou que o cabelo de Hermione nunca teria jeito.

Mas, na verdade, a bagunça era o padrão deles.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco faria, constantemente, questão de uma boa educação à mesa.

Mas, na verdade, ele amava piqueniques.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione se lambuzava demais com chocolate derretido.

Mas, na verdade, ele adorava disso.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco não saberia comer com as mãos.

Mas, na verdade, ele adorava lambuzá-las com chocolate.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione era uma sabe-tudo intragável.

E a verdade era que, muitas vezes, ela era mesmo.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco era um moleque mimado, incapaz de fazer alguma coisa sem a ajuda dos pais.

Mas, na verdade, ela gostaria de ainda poder ter os pais por perto.

Draco sempre achou que, mais dia, menos dia, Hermione trocaria o mundo dos vivos pelo mundo da ficção dos livros.

Mas, na verdade, ela só fazia isso quando a realidade se tornava chata demais.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco dava mais valor ao sangue do que às pessoas.

Mas, na verdade, ele só dava valor às pessoas que considerava seus iguais.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione era incapaz de ficar bonita para uma festa, já que as roupas dela se limitavam a calças jeans velhas e blusas um tanto quanto masculinas.

Mas, na verdade, ela sabia ficar belíssima quando queria e, na maioria das vezes, ela nem precisava de muitas roupas para isso.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco não tinha amigos de verdade.

Mas, na verdade, ele demonstrava sua amizade de um modo diferente.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione não tinha amigos por ser mandona.

Mas, na verdade, esse era o modo dela se sentir segura.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco não sabia o significado de lealdade.

Mas, na verdade, ele fora o único a defender Parkinson no julgamento dela.

Draco sempre achou que, mais dia, menos dia, Potter e Weasley se cansariam dela e a abandonariam junto com seus mil e um fascículos sobre poções.

Mas, na verdade, eles a amavam.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco apenas se preocupava com a aparência das garotas.

E isso era verdade.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione nunca se preocupou com a própria aparência.

E isso, via de regra, era verdade.

Hermione sempre achou que Parkinson e Draco tiveram alguma coisa durante Hogwarts.

Mas, na verdade, eles foram tão amigos quanto ela foi de Harry.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione ajudaria o Weasley a bater nele, depois que ele a beijou.

Mas, na verdade, ela bateu no Weasley por se "meter onde não era da conta dele".

Hermione sempre achou que Draco não teria coragem para desistir de seu nome e viver com uma pessoa como ela.

Mas, na verdade, ele nunca precisou desistir do passado e presente dele para ficar com ela.

Draco achou por muito tempo que Hermione seria incapaz de amar outra pessoa que não fosse o Weasley.

Mas, na verdade, nem mesmo ela, com todo seu conhecimento, pôde controlar o coração e as voltas que a vida dá.

Hermione ainda achava o senhor e a senhora Malfoy um tanto quanto arrogantes.

E mais do que nunca ela sentiu falta dos pais.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione nunca sentiu falta dos pais.

Mas, na verdade, todo aniversário, ela encontrava um canto vazio e chorava pela falta que sentia por eles.

Hermione sempre achou que as festas de fim de ano dos Malfoys deviam ser enfadonhas e cheias de gente arrogante.

Mas, na verdade, a verdadeira festa dos Malfoys era repleta de um calor contido pelos familiares e pelos poucos amigos.

Draco sempre achou que as festas com Potters e Weasleys eram cheias e barulhentas demais.

Mas, na verdade, ele adorava fazer parte do calor e do barulho.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco se limitava a dar presentes caros, pois acreditava que dinheiro comprava afeição.

Mas, na verdade, ele sempre lhe dava a única coisa que ela precisava: a notícia que os pais dela estavam felizes.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione era do tipo que dava livros de presente.

E, na verdade, ela dava.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco nem sabia o que era um cachorro-quente.

Mas, na verdade, era ele quem fazia o melhor.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione nem sabia o que era caviar.

Mas, na verdade, ele não se importava nem um pouco com isso, já que ele sempre achou o prato nojento.

Hermione sempre achou que suas brigas com Draco seriam porque ele ainda pensava que ser puro-sangue era o mesmo que ser melhor os outros.

Mas, na verdade, as brigas deles eram, na maioria das vezes, uma disputa de egos para as coisas mais banais – como, por exemplo, qual toalha comprar.

Draco sempre achou que brigar com Hermione deveria ser a coisa mais enfadonha do mundo, já que ela se limitaria a recitar "fatos".

Mas, na verdade, sempre ao fim da briga, ela se esquecia dos "fatos" e encerrava a discussão com uma maestria Slytherin.

Hermione sempre achou que tudo o que Draco falava era errado.

Mas, na verdade, ele falava e pensava muitas coisas que eram certas.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione era incapaz de admitir um erro.

E era verdade.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco era frio demais para sentir ciúmes.

Mas, na verdade, ele sempre teve ganas de esganar o Weasley.

Draco sempre achou que Potter era a fim da melhor amiga.

Mas, na verdade, ele a amava como uma irmã.

Hermione sempre achou que, mais dia, menos dia, Draco e Ron rolariam no chão e brigariam como crianças.

Mas, na verdade, e quando ela menos esperava, eles já estavam jogando snap explosivo e rindo das trapalhadas dela.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione só sabia jogar jogos intelectuais.

Mas, na verdade, ele amava ensiná-la a jogar os jogos mais idiotas do mundo.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco não aceitava bem as derrotas.

Mas, na verdade, ela também era assim.

Draco sempre achou que Hermione se mordia por dentro quando o time dela perdia e só se mostrava polida porque isso era educado.

E é mais verdade ainda que ela tem que contar até mil para não brigar com ele por "comemorar demais".

Draco sempre achou que, no último momento, Hermione viraria as costas e voltaria para o Weasley.

Mas, sem pensar, e de coração aberto, ela disse "sim".

Hermione sempre achou que Draco nunca perguntaria o que ela mais queria ouvir.

Mas, na verdade, ele perguntou.

**Fim**.

**Nota da Autora**: minha fic para o projeto **Filthy Tales 2.0** da sessão Draco e Hermione do fórum que tenham gostado ^^.

Foi proposital eu não ter encaixado os fi9lhos deles. A verdade é que eu queria focar nos dois e suas impressões.

Bom, é isso. Reviews são bens vindos ^^.Não deixem de ler minha outra Dramione – Nongloos Ink, link no meu perfil.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


End file.
